The Other Side
by LelouchYagami
Summary: What is on the Other Side? Is this heaven, hell, nothingness, a dream or a second chance at life? Whatever it is, L told Light he would meet him there when Light died. Meanwhile Light tries to make this life, whatever it is, way better than the life he previously lived. Light x L, Oneshot


**This fanfic follows in tradition of the Second Chance fanfics that started with The Strangest Sense of Déjà vu by The Maiden of Autumn and continued with I'm Sorry by MagicMan01.**

**This fanfic has been revised to be a bit more original.**

**Disclaimer – LelouchYagami owns nothing**

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Misa?! Where's Takada?! Someone... What do I do now?" Light gasped out, on the ground, broken and defeated.<p>

How could this happen? Everything had gone right for the past 6 years. He was just one step away from being the god of the new world and then Near defeated him. What could he do now that his plan had just gone up in smoke? This was suppose to be his day of victory, it ended up being his day of ruin.

Damn them, damn them all, Near, Mello, L, and Matsuda. How dare they prevent his plan of being god of the new world? Everything that Light had worked for came crashing down. How could this new world come to be without its god?

From a distance, Light could hear Aizawa speak "It's over". Light knew it was over, what could he do now. There was nothing left for him, Misa was gone, Takada was dead and Mikami had been apprehended by the SPK.

It was at that moment that Mikami impaled himself with his own pen, screaming bloody murder as massive amounts of blood squirted out.

This distracted the Task Force and SPK long enough for Light to get to his feet. With the strength he had, Light was able to get an exit and run away. Even then at the thought of getting away, he knew it was all meaningless. At the thought of Mikami's suicide all Light could think was "Why try, I've already lost".

Light ignored the drama in the Yellow Box Warehouse and ran as far as he could. He was able to get to a sidewalk where he started grunting in pain.

With 5 bullet wounds, Light knew he wouldn't get far, but he needed to get as far away as he could. He didn't care now if he lived or died, he just wanted to find someplace to think about his actions.

How could this be? How could he end his life like this? Broken, defeated and probably dead by the end of the day. The ideas of Kira couldn't be wrong, those people deserved to die. It was the only way of preventing this world from rotting even further.

Light was confused. Was it really worth it? What happened to him in those past 6 years he was Kira? Triumphant memories like L's death started to become painful. He had ruined his life, didn't he, all simply to try to make a perfect world.

Was it the Death Note? Was it himself that lead him here, right now he didn't know, but he had to find out before he died.

The path was familiar. It was the path he used to take to school. He took the same path at the start of his journey and now he is taking the same path at the end of it.

Right now, all he wanted was answers. If he didn't get this Death Note, who would? Would they use it for personal gain? Would they use it to try to make a better world or would they just look at it and run away. These were questions Light wanted answered, if he was gonna die like this he wanted answers.

It was then that memories started coming back to him. From the time he stopped an armed robbery as a kid, to the time he picked up the notebook. He wanted this pain to end, he didn't care if he died now. He just wanted the pain to end.

It was at that time that he saw a younger version of himself, a carefree student who would care more about the grades he got on the test than the state of this world.

Was he wrong?

Now all Light could think was how wrong he was, about the direction he took his life and about how wrong the idea of Kira was. How could he do these type of things, even with good intention, all he could think about now was how he was beforehand.

He wanted to turn back, anything to make him happy again. "Sayu, Sachiko, Everybody, I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back but it is too late." He thought.

Even then he didn't know if he should regret his actions or not. All he could think about were times where he was truly happy. He was starting to question his actions again. Since his father's death and since his first murder he always ended up going more and more in the direction of Kira. He wanted to be the good guy but he was starting to question that he wasn't. He just wanted to go back to happier times.

He wanted a second chance, a time to restart. But thoughts like these were hopeless. He lost everything and he wasn't going to get it back.

He was at the warehouse district; he decided he would make up his mind about himself when he got to a warehouse. He wanted to get the furthest warehouse possible but his strength was getting weaker and weaker. He decided that he would go into the closest warehouse. He really needed to rest.

It was at that moment that he entered the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Light coughed and gasped for breath as he entered the warehouse. The environment was cool and inviting and he felt it was the best place to be alone. He had suffered the worst humiliation possible at the Yellow Box Warehouse and now he found a place for him to think about his actions.<p>

The environment was damp, dry and uncomfortable but as far as Light was concerned, it was as comfortable as his bed at home.

As his strength became weaker, Light was able to make it to a staircase where he saw a resting spot at the top. He slowly dragged his bullet ridden body up the stairs, each step was more painful than the last, reminding him that he is on the brink of death. All sense of superiority that he felt previously was gone. He was utterly defeated and helpless, he simply couldn't feel anything anymore. He was in despair.

He was able to make it about halfway up the staircase when he fell to his knees. More blood poured out of him and he realized that he couldn't make it up the staircase without assistance at this point. His vision began to swim as he grunted in pain.

He was able to roll onto his back as he got into a position that had him look up at the sky. He didn't try to move at all as the intense pain from all of his injuries had made it difficult to do so. He didn't have enough strength to move. He realized that with all the blood he had lost getting to this warehouse, he wouldn't be surprised if Matsuda (who had shot him), Aizawa, Mogi of the Japanese Task Force or any members of the SPK found him sooner rather than later because of the trail of blood that he had left.

Yet with all the blood he had lost, he knew that he was beyond medical attention, even if any of the members of the Task Force or SPK had entered the warehouse at that moment, it would be too late to do anything about his condition. He doubted they could even make it into the warehouse before he died. Even if they took him to the hospital as soon as they could, he would have bled to death before they could even make it there.

Light knew he was going to die soon. He doubted he could last more than a few minutes. As he sat there bleeding he began to think of everything he had done since he found the Death Note that was dropped by Ryuk.

He finally made up his mind, he regretted his actions, every one of them. He didn't know how many there were but now he knew, he shouldn't have became Kira.

Near's words that he was simply a "Crazy serial killer, nothing more, nothing less", ringed through his mind constantly. Matsuda's words yelling at him on what his father died for, Light could only now answer back in his head "Nothing, he died for nothing and it is all my fault."

Light realized just who he was during his 6 year killing spree as Kira. Light realized that he had turned into the thing he made his mission to destroy, a criminal.

It was at that thought, that Light wanted to go back in time and tell himself that he should not pick up that notebook, but it was too late for him now.

The people he killed, the countless criminals all over the world, the innocent bystander that either got in his way or didn't agree with him, a god of death, and he was even responsible for the death of his own father.

He had fallen under the influence of Death Note; his good intention to create a crime free utopia had turned him into a tyrant. He would have thought twice about his deeds had he not been corrupted by the power given to him.

Had he known this would be the outcome of his life, he would never have accepted that Death Note at all. In fact he probably would have forced Ryuk away from where he came. Ever since he was a child he had always looked up to his father and the police force, the people who protected him and helped others.

Only now at the end of his short and wrong life could he realize just the kind of person he had turned into in his 23 years on this planet. These thoughts were painful but he couldn't help himself. He was beyond redemption, beyond repent, he was the worst person on this planet. These thoughts made him start to cry. "Why" was the question going through his mind. Why did he think he should hold judgment over others in order to create a perfect world? Why did he even take the risk, now that he knew it ruined his life? The thoughts turned to what he could of done right with both himself and the world. He just wanted a normal life again. He wanted to escape the nightmare that his life had become.

"I… G-Guess, this-s is t-the end" .Light was able to gasp out. He could feel himself fading. He knew he had maybe only had maybe a few minutes left to live by now.

"That may be so" a voice called from a distance.

Light gasped and moved his eyes over the room to see who the voice belonged to. But he recognized the voice immediately.

That voice belonged to L.

L was a rival of his who he had heartlessly killed in order to further his goal. But when he lost his memories of being Kira, he had become a friend to him. Light didn't want to think about what L thought of him now.

Light could see the figure walk over to him. He couldn't see his face at first as the light from the sky was in the way, but as he came closer he could see L's face. Light continued to cry as he realized how much he had missed L.

L with his raggedy pants, his messy hair, his sleep deprivation knew everything that made L what he was. Light remembered showing a demonic smile to L when he died and laughing at his grave but now those memories were painful and Light could only think of what could have been had he not got his memory back.

As L came even closer, Light saw a pair of angel wings on L's back, he hadn't noticed them because of the distance between the two but they made L look like a god, or so Light was thinking at the moment.

L halted at the sight of Light. He noticed Light was crying. "Light, why are you crying" he said.

Light was able to gasp out a few words. "L… I'm s-sorry, for w-what I've d-done"

"I know what you did Light, and I forgive you" L said as he put his hands into his pockets. A small smile came to his face.

Light's eyes widened at the shock of these words. "B-But, I-I k-killed y-you," he gasp out, Light then took a moment to speak a little bit more "The a-acts o-of K-Kira are un-for-for-givable, y-you said th-that yourself"

L made an apologetic face to Light. "I did say that, but, but I just couldn't bring myself to put you away. You were the closest that I've had to a real friend. I would rather die than see our friendship come to an end"

Light was beginning to remember his friendship with L when he had lost his memories. "B-But it was a-all aaaaa l-lie, it w-was just d-done t-to get r-rid of y-you."

"And I knew" L said

"Y-You k-knew a-about my p-plan" Light gasp out barely above a whisper.

"I figured it out pretty early. When your memories came back, I wanted you to reconsider killing me which was one of the reasons I gave you that foot massage back then. I don't want to see you die, not like this." L said

"N-No, I-I d-deserve w-what I'm g-getting" Light replied.

"Nobody deserves this, Light, not even you" L said as he started to caress Light's hair. "I wish we could have continued our friendship, I still love you Light"

"B-But my a-acts a-are un-unforgivable" Light was able to gasp out.

"But Light, you are not a monster, you never were. I understood your intentions and I even understand why you killed me, but it isn't completely your fault, you were corrupted by the power given to you, and I can't imagine how it feels to realize how blinded you were by that power. You only ever wanted to do good, Light, and I know there is still good in you" L said

"I-I wish I-I n-never e-even p-picked u-up that n-noteb-book, I w-wish y-you were still a-alive, I-I w-wish I n-never g-got m-my memories b-back" Light exclaimed.

"Maybe we could have been friends in another life" L said as his smile grew bigger.

Light had enough strength to smile back "Y-Yeah, I-In a-another l-life" Light said back.

That smile was cut short as a huge wave of pain hit Light's chest. Light felt his chest as it was about to explode. Ryuk, Ryuk must have written his name in his Death Note like he promised. Light knew he was going to die soon. But he wanted to continue being with L. Light was able to say a few more words even under so much pain. "I-I g-guess t-this is g-goodb-bye" he gasped out.

Light closed his eyes. He felt that if he was going to die, he would at least have some dignity. He heard a few more words come out of L as L was giving him a hug. "Don't worry Light, I'll see you on the other side" he said.

Those words were soothing. Light closed his eyes, his heart made one last beat, as the world went black, passing away.

* * *

><p>"Light" a voice called.<p>

Light shot up in his bed, he was gasping for air. He immediately realized he was at home, in his room. He felt confused. Where was he? Is this heaven, hell, nothingness? Was he alive? He felt alive. Was he given a second chance at life?

He gazed at the clock and he saw that it was 5:39 PM and the date on the calendar was November 23, 2006.

2006, that meant he was seventeen again, not twenty three. He noticed that he was in his high school uniform. A yellow jacket with a red tie, not a business suit covered in his own blood. He was happy to be wearing clothes that were now simply nostalgic to him.

"Someone up there must really love me." He whispered. He was confused on how to take the situation.

"Light", it was his mother. "It is time for dinner. Your father is arriving home early today and I want everyone to be together for dinner tonight."

"Dad" Light called, realizing his father was alive. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." He told his mother.

Before he went down he had to check on one thing, did he still have the Death Note. He started searching all over the room, his desk, his backpack, under his bed. Any place he could have possibly put it because he remembered he brought it home on this exact date.

When he couldn't find it, he felt relieved but he was still a bit nervous. He remembered he kept it very well hidden during his early days of Kira. He decided to search again, this time not leaving out a single place in his room.

It wasn't there; it wasn't anywhere in his room. If it wasn't in his room, it must have mean he didn't pick it up this time. A big smile came to Light's face, it wasn't an evil or scary smile but a smile of simple happiness. He was ecstatic. He was alive and well. He would never use the Death Note. He would not commit any evil acts or die at such a young age because of his actions. He came ran down stairs excited.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" He asked his mother.

Sachiko was a bit confused at Light's behavior. She had never seen her son so excited in a long time. "Uh sure, I need some help wrapping and cutting the sushi." She said nervously.

"That's fine" Light said.

Sachiko just had to ask, "Light are you okay? I've haven't seen you this excited in a long time."

"I haven't felt better." Light said, "I guess I had a really good day today." He kissed his mother after those words.

A smile came to Sachiko's face. Her son was truly happy with his life.

Sayu was watching TV, she was watching Hideki Ryuga. "How was your day today, Sayu?" Light said his smile growing a bit wider.

Sayu was a bit confused about Light's behavior as well, she decided to repond. "School was fine" She said. "I got a pretty good score on my quiz."

"That's nice" Light said. "Hey Sayu, if you need any help on your homework, I am more than happy to help you."

Sayu gasped at this. Her brother never offered to help her with her homework or at least not willingly. She had to beg him to even start doing it for her, because he was usually too busy. "I'll tell you during dinner" she said back.

"That's fine" Light said back cheerfully.

"You're not my brother" Sayu whispered to herself. "Or at least, you're nothing like how I'm used to seeing him. I guess I'll ask him during dinner."

At that moment Light's father Soichiro was home. "I'm home" he said. He was tired from a hard day of work. "Hey Light, Sachiko, Sayu" He said. "Dinner smells really good"

Light nodded his head and hugged for his father. "Hey dad how was your day" he told his father.

"It was fine" he told Light, he too was confused at Light's behavior. He decided he would ask Light during dinner.

* * *

><p>During dinner time everything was cheerful. The food was great, the conversations were good and there was no big problem going on in the world. Light enjoying it the most, though he did tell a lie. He lied to his family on why he was feeling so happy, because the real reason was too unbelievable for them to understand. After dinner, Light helped Sayu with her homework, how to word an essay on Feudal Age Japan and went to his room. Staring up into the sky, Light was exhausted but he felt good, this was the best feeling he had ever had. What had been the worst day of his life had suddenly turned into the best day of his life. He remembered dying but wherever he was, he felt alive. This could have been just a happy dream, but he didn't know. His hand was reaching for the setting sun. "Now, not to make the same mistake, I don't want to relive that day again, I always wanted to be the good guy, now I finally am." He then sat at his desk.<p>

He opened his desk again where he saw a letter that wasn't there before.

_Everybody deserves a second chance. I'll see you at Spaceland, tomorrow after school from 4:00 to 5:30 PM. I will be located in the most isolated part of the park, a table near the coaster that nobody goes on called High Rise. See you soon._

_Love  
>L<em>

The letter made Light give a smirk, not an evil smirk but a happy smirk. He was going to meet L again, a rival he ended up befriending but later betraying. He couldn't wait to start over, both with his life and with L. He was going to be there.

Light had a little bit of trouble sleeping as he suffered a few nightmares from his past life. Eventually he slept fine and was more than ready to get up.

School was great for him and it was heavily nostalgic, it felt good to have freedom and to not be limited to a single goal because of a notebook. He performed well in his classes as always and decided to finish homework in study hall before he went to Spaceland. He called his mother to say he was going to be a bit late because he will be hanging out with a friend.

Light took a metro to Spaceland as he didn't want the bad memories as his time of Kira to come back, if he took the bus. When Light arrived at Spaceland, he got some food for him and L. He got some cotton candy for L and a box of tuna sushi for himself.

When Light arrived near the High Rise, he saw L waving to him. "Hey Light" he said with a smile on his face. Light spoke back "I'm coming" and walked to the table.

When Light arrived he gave L his cotton candy and sat down. "L," Light said "I am so happy to see you again."

"So am I" L said. "When I came to the other side, I heard that only a few people could come here"

"But I see everybody I remember" Light said.

"I think it meant a few people from a previous lifetime could come here with memories from their past. I guess it includes me, you and maybe Beyond Birthday."

"Who is Beyond Birthday" Light said surprised.

"He was another person who went down a dark path like you. He was also from the Whammy House where I grew up."

Light just had to ask. "So what is this, heaven, hell, nothingness, a dream, a second life, this is supposed to be the other side but what is it"

"I don't know, Light. Do you feel alive?" L said.

"Yes, Yes I do" Light said calmly.

"So I can guess we are living a second life" L said "But I can't exactly be sure, I think we have a 25 no maybe 30 percent chance that we are currently living our second life."

Light smiled, he remembered L with his percent chances. "So I was thinking of considering um restarting our friendship" Light said with some nervousness in his voice.

"Yes I think it is a good idea to do so." L said "I am particularly happy to hang out with you and to have our first genuine friendship since you lost your memories."

"I will not go down the same path I did" Light said "This time I want to live a good life"

"I will be considering you joining my investigative team after you graduate from High School. It will be nice working with you again." L told Light.

"I bet it will be nice as well" Light said back.

"Attention Attention, due to some technical difficulties with the rides, Spaceland will be closing in 1 hour, so be there for the last chance to be on our newest attraction"

Light wanted to do something with L before he returned home. "Hey, I have to leave soon to do homework" Light said. "But maybe before we leave we could ride that coaster"

"It would be nice" L said.

After they finished their meals Light and L rode on the new roller coaster. It was the biggest coaster in the park. In fact they rode it twice because of how much fun it was. Afterwards, Light said goodbye and left the park.

When Light left there was one thought through his head, the future. He would not go in the same direction he did in his previous life and decided to make it his goal to make this life the best life he could. No goal to be the ruler of a crime free utopia. He didn't want to commit murder ever again. Light saw only one thing on the other side, it was hope and he would make damn sure he wouldn't make the same mistake again that ruined his previous life.

This was his new life and he was finally free from the grasp of Kira, it was time to live a good life. To finally be the good guy he always wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is on the other side; heaven, hell, nothingness, a dream or is it a second chance to live. I'll let you decide.<strong>


End file.
